Le respect dû à un Black
by Ishtar205
Summary: Bourreau ou victime, la fin de la guerre parfois ne change rien. Yaoi. HPDM. Relation SM. Viol. FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou c'est moi !** Eh oui, je fais mon grand retour sur ffnet ! Je sais, je sais, ça fait un peu mélodramatique, mais bon…

— JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! Recommencer à publier c'est mon cadeau pour toi ! Ça te fait plaisir hein ?

— Non !

— Comment ça non ?! Petit ingrat ! Ceci dit, vu la fic qui suit, je peux pas complètement te donner tort.

Je sais que je publie aujourd'hui une nouvelle fic alors que vous mes lecteurs adorés qui me suivez attendez la suite de ce que j'ai commencé. Je vous donne rendez-vous en bas de la page pour de plus grandes explications à ce sujet (je déteste les notes d'auteur qui s'éternisent).

Pour l'histoire qui suit, j'emprunte toujours mes persos à JKR, et c'est toujours pour écrire du yaoi, donc homophobes allez vous faire voir en enfer.

Mais je vous préviens, **c'est très très malsain**. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vivre une guerre sans être traumatisé, et je suis sûre qu'on ne peut survivre à une guerre sans dommage. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de montrer ici. J'espère que ça vous plaira, mais vous lisez à vos risques et périls.

Je répète : **ATTENTION** cette histoire est MALSAINE, il y a une scène de **VIOL** dans ce chapitre et nous sommes dans une relation sado-maso. Donc, **ATTENTION**, lisez en connaissance de cause.

La maison refuse les insultes… mais accepte les menaces de mort… Après tout, je suis la déesse au bazooka, comment refuser à mes lecteurs le plaisir de me menacer à leur tour :b

* * *

**Le respect dû à un Black**

**Chapitre 1 : Tout bourreau a besoin de sa victime.**

— _J'exige le respect dû à un Black_.

Harry éprouve aussitôt une sensation extraordinaire. Il a l'impression que tous ses soucis lui sortent peu à peu de la tête, laissant place à une sorte d'euphorie indéfinissable. Dans un état de parfaite décontraction, il reste debout au milieu de la salle.

— C'est l'heure de l'expiation, Potter. Je suis sûr que tu étais impatient.

Déshabille-toi.

Tu sais, Potter, je suis trop bon de venir chaque jour te voir. Sans moi tu n'aurais jamais aucune visite. Personne ne s'intéresse à toi. Et c'est bien normal. Qui pourrais-tu intéresser, après tout ?

A genoux.

Tu as à peine acceptable comme esclave. Et encore… Après tout ce temps passé à m'occuper de toi je dois encore tout te dire !

Draco le gifle violemment.

— Ouvre la bouche.

Ce n'est pas que tu le mérites, mais je t'autorise à me sucer. C'est encore ce que tu fais de mieux, te mettre à mes pieds et me donner du plaisir.

Plus fort. Plus vite. Je veux sentir le fond de ta gorge.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es bon à rien.

Draco immobilise la tête de Harry et enfonce lui-même son sexe dans sa bouche sans ménagement. Harry grimace mais ne fait rien pour se dégager, se contentant d'ouvrir plus grand la bouche. Draco le tient par les cheveux et le tire vers lui en rythme avec ses hanches. Après quelques minutes d'un va et vient de plus en plus frénétique et brutal, il s'enfonce une dernière fois, ne laissant d'autre choix à Harry que d'avaler son plaisir, en essayant de ne pas s'étrangler.

— Tu ne vas pas t'étouffer en avalant du sperme comme une collégienne, quand même ! D'autant que tu ne demandes que ça. Tu as un aspirateur à bite à la place de la bouche, Potter. Tu es une telle salope. Je ne sais pas si je vais te suffire longtemps. Je songe sérieusement à… Mais on en reparlera en temps utile. Pour l'instant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Je sais que tu es encore insatisfait, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Tu veux que je te baise, hein ?

Réponds !

— Oui, Lord Black.

— Que veux-tu ? Dis-le !

— Je veux que vous me preniez, My Lord.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, My Lord.

— Tu veux que je te baise violemment, comme tu le mérites ?

— Oui, My Lord.

— Et tu aimes avoir mal.

— Oui, My Lord.

— Tourne-toi. A quatre pattes. Comme la pute que tu es. Dis-moi que tu veux que je t'encule, que j'entre en toi. Fort. Profond. Que tu veux que ma queue t'enfile, t'empale, t'écartèle. Que tu le veux. Que tu en as besoin. Supplie-moi.

— S'il vous plaît, My Lord, prenez-moi. Vite. Fort. Aussi fort que vous pouvez. Je veux sentir tout au fond de moi. Maintenant. S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, My Lord, ayez pitié.

— C'est bien parce que tu le veux à ce point. J'accède à ta demande.

— Merci, My Lord.

Et Draco entre en Harry, qui ne peut s'empêcher de crier sous l'intrusion. Draco le force à se cambrer à l'extrême et sous la violence de ses coups de reins le sang se met à couler.

— Tu es si étroit, Harry, si bon, si chaud. Tu aimes ce que je te fais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, My Lord. Vous êtes si gros, si fort.

— Tu veux que je continue ?

— Oui, My Lord. S'il vous plaît. Encore. Plus fort.

Les larmes coulent sur le visage de Harry et font trembler sa voix. Draco n'en accentuent que plus ses mouvements et une expression de plaisir et de cruauté déforme ses traits lorsqu'il explose au fond de Harry.

— Jouis.

Son ordre est exécuté comme tous les autres et Harry se tend, tandis qu'il le gratifie encore de quelques coups rageurs.

— Tu as jouis sans même te toucher. Tu es vraiment une chienne en chaleur.

Draco se retire et s'en va, sans un regard pour Harry qui reste prostré dans son sang et le sperme de son maître.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

C'est hard, mais je vous avez prévenus.

Ceci dit, je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et je vous jure de répondre à tous ! De la même façon que je vais continuer toutes, et je dis bien TOUTES, les fics que j'ai commencées ! Je le jure sur la tête de Harry !

— Mais j'ai rien demandé moi !

— Chut, chaton, laisse les grandes personnes discuter ! (LOL)

Eh oui, je suis vraiment de retour !

Cette fic sera courte, 5 chapitres à peu près, et j'essaierai de publier tous les 15 jours. Il est fort possible que je la publie en entier avant de publier la suite de Choix, de Jusqu'à ce que la mort ne nous sépare pas et de La tentation du rêve, mais cela sera fait, je le jure sur…

— Ça va, ça va, sur ma tête, on a compris !

Bon… ben sur ce je vous laisse et n'oubliez pas la petit bouton en bas à gauche. Merci d'avance :b !


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou c'est moi !**

Désolée pour le jour de retard... mais voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture !

Et MERCI pour vos reviews :b

Juste un petit rappel et je vous laisse : pour l'histoire qui suit, j'emprunte toujours mes persos à JKR, et c'est toujours pour écrire du yaoi, donc homophobes allez vous faire voir en enfer.

Mais je vous préviens, c'est très très malsain. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vivre une guerre sans être traumatisé, et je suis sûre qu'on ne peut survivre à une guerre sans dommage. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de montrer ici. J'espère que ça vous plaira, mais vous lisez à vos risques et périls.

Je répète : ATTENTION cette histoire est MALSAINE, nous sommes dans une relation sado-maso. Donc, ATTENTION, lisez en connaissance de cause.

La maison refuse les insultes… mais accepte les menaces de mort… Après tout, je suis la déesse aux bazookas, comment refuser à mes lecteurs le plaisir de me menacer à leur tour :b

Les RARs aux anonymes sont en bas de page.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Toute victime a besoin de son bourreau.**

— _J'exige le respect dû à un Black_.

Cette phrase. Il l'avait si souvent entendue. Attendue aussi. Depuis la première fois.

La première fois. Dans tous les sens du terme. Bien des fois le même scénario avait recommencé, mais cette fois-là était gravée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

Le jour de son anniversaire. Le jour de ses 20 ans. A minuit une, il avait vu la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Une seconde, il avait cru que Malfoy venait lui souhaiter son anniversaire… Le serpentard avait raison, il était d'une naïveté écoeurante. Et pourtant… Malfoy lui avait fait sa fête. Humour noir. Le seul qui lui restait. Et encore…

Malfoy, son imprévisible colocataire. Enfin, c'était le fait qu'il soit son colocataire qui n'était pas prévu. Malfoy, lui, était extrêmement prévisible. Harry aurait dû le savoir. Mais il avait été tellement surpris quand Malfoy avait exigé son héritage… Il s'était dit que s'il voulait tant habiter avec lui, c'était parce qu'il avait changé. La guerre. Les morts. Les années qui avaient passé…

Malfoy était un Black par sa mère et même si Sirius avait légué le 12 Square Grimmaud à Harry, tout descendant des Black pouvait y séjourner. C'était le droit du sang. Et Malfoy l'avait réclamé, ce droit. Il avait donc emménagé, s'appropriant la chambre des maîtres. Evidemment. Harry ne s'était même pas révolté. A quoi bon. Ce n'était pas les chambres glaciales et glaçantes qui manquaient dans ce manoir. Il avait ouvert la première porte qu'il avait trouvée. Mais Malfoy avait passé la tête par l'embrasure de sa porte et lui avait lancé « Pas celle-là, Potter. » Et d'un geste négligent de la main il avait indiqué la chambre mitoyenne à la sienne. Harry s'était exécuté docilement et Malfoy avait souri. Enfin, d'une façon très malfoyenne bien sûr. Sur le coup, Harry l'avait attribué au fait que la chambre en question était sans conteste une chambre de femme, tout en froufrous et dentelles. Mais maintenant…

Harry avait bien entendu changé la décoration d'un coup de baguette… de plusieurs. Malfoy était venu, comme pour l'inspection, et avait semblé satisfait. Harry ne s'était pas offusqué de ses airs de propriétaire. Et Malfoy avait semblé tout à fait satisfait de cela aussi.

Une espèce de routine s'était installée entre eux. Ils se retrouvaient pour les repas, préparés par Dobby qui, à la mort de Dumbledore, avait insisté pour suivre Harry Potter Monsieur partout où il pourrait aller.

Harry travaillait au Ministère, mais pas comme Auror, surtout pas. Il étudiait les anciens sortilèges de protection, pour voir s'ils pouvaient encore servir ou s'ils étaient par trop archaïques.

Quant à Malfoy… Est-ce qu'un Malfoy pouvait travailler ? Harry n'en savait rien et ne cherchait pas vraiment à savoir.

Un mois avait passé. Harry avait pris trois semaines de vacances, les deux dernières de juillet et la première d'août. Pas pour partir. Juste pour faire comme tout le monde. Avec qui partir dde toute façon ? Les Weasleys, tous morts ou fous, Hermione amnésique, ses camarades de Poudlard survivants ayant refait leur vie… Un Sauveur est utile, bien utile avant la victoire. Mais une fois qu'il a sauvé le monde, il est plus embarrassant qu'autre chose. Les gens n'aiment pas être reconnaissants. Sauf à des morts. La meilleure preuve était que quand il avait annoncé qu'il ne revenait pas travailler, personne ne s'en était ému ; et lorsque la _Gazette_ avait titré : « Le Sauveur ne souhaite plus participer à la vie politique sorcière et demande que l'on respecte la solitude à laquelle il aspire »… eh bien, rien. Sauf une lettre de Fudge qui transpirait le soulagement.

Malfoy avait raison, personne ne se souciait de lui. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi quelqu'un le ferait-il ? Après tout, il était plusieurs fois meurtrier, c'était de sa faute si Ginny avait été enlevée et longuement torturée au point que quand on avait découvert son corps Molly en était devenue littéralement folle de douleur. Sa faute si Hermione avait préféré oublier qu'elle était une sorcière. Sa faute si Remus avait dû combattre Greyback. Sa faute. Toujours sa faute.

Il avait de la chance que Malfoy ait accepté son haïssable compagnie.

Et il lui était reconnaissant d'utiliser le pouvoir de la maison pour le contraindre à accepter sa punition. Il était trop faible. Il n'aurait pas pu l'accepter de son plein gré. Il lui fallait déjà toute sa volonté pour ne pas résister à cette forme d'Imperium. Il ne méritait même pas toute l'attention que lui portait Malfoy. Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de lui, alors que Harry avait besoin de Malfoy, besoin de laisser quelqu'un d'autre décider pour lui de ce qu'il devait faire.

Malfoy le punissait au nom de tous ceux qu'il avait fait souffrir. Après tout, qui mieux que lui pouvait être son bourreau ?

Et il lui devait le respect.

Le respect dû à un Black.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

C'est hard, mais je vous avez prévenus.

**pmafalda** : Merci pour ta review. Et tu as raison, j'ai effectivement lu le My master dont tu parles et je suis d'accord avec toi sur la fin. Ceci dit, je m'intéresse au BDSM depuis bien plus longtemps, depuis le My master de jwulees en fait :b.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou c'est moi !**

Voilà la suite. Il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Et MERCI pour vos reviews :b

Juste un petit rappel et je vous laisse : pour l'histoire qui suit, j'emprunte toujours mes persos à JKR, et c'est toujours pour écrire du yaoi, donc homophobes allez vous faire voir en enfer.

Mais je vous préviens, c'est très très malsain. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vivre une guerre sans être traumatisé, et je suis sûre qu'on ne peut survivre à une guerre sans dommage. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de montrer ici. J'espère que ça vous plaira, mais vous lisez à vos risques et périls.

Je répète : **ATTENTION** cette histoire est **MALSAINE**, nous sommes dans une relation sado-maso. Donc, **ATTENTION**, lisez en connaissance de cause.

La maison refuse les insultes… mais accepte les menaces de mort… Après tout, je suis la déesse aux bazookas, comment refuser à mes lecteurs le plaisir de me menacer à leur tour :b

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Victime et bourreau.**

— _J'exige le respect dû à un Black_.

Tu sais quoi, Potter, mes ancêtres étaient vraiment bien organisés. Que penses-tu de ce petit pied-à-terre côté moldu ? Tous les avantages du Manoir sans les contraintes d'accès. Je te présente ton nid d'amour personnel.

J'ai beau être un très bon coup, je sens bien que tu as du mal à ne te contenter que de moi. Je te l'ai dit, non ? Alors, comme j'ai à cœur de te satisfaire… tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? j'ai organisé une petite… fête en ton honneur. Tu es content, hein, Potty ?

— Oui, My Lord.

— Je vais te mettre ce joli foulard pour que tes yeux et ta si célèbre cicatrice ne troublent pas les joyeux drilles qui vont nous rejoindre. Nous voulons que nos amis se sentent à l'aise n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, My Lord.

— Mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Nous ne voulons pas faire attendre nos hôtes plus que nécessaire. Il est inutile de perdre du temps en préliminaires. D'ailleurs, tu n'aimes pas ça, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

— Non, My Lord.

— Mais pour que nos amis en soient convaincus, j'ai une petite idée… Regarde ça. Je suis vraiment trop bon pour toi, d'autant que je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas combien j'ai pu dépenser pour ce joujou. Mais je pense que cela en valait la peine. On va vérifier tout de suite.

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant la taille du gode que lui présente Draco. Il essaie tant bien que mal de décontracter ses muscles tétanisés. Peine perdue. La grosseur du jouet de Draco rend de toute façon la pénétration extrêmement douloureuse. Harry est déjà en larmes lorsque Draco commence à faire bouger le gode. Il perd presque connaissance en sentant Draco lui labourer les entrailles.

— Tu ne crois tout de même pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Potter ? Ce n'est que la mise-en-bouche.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Je crois que nos invités sont là.

C'est le moment de mettre ton foulard et d'être bien sage.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerai à te guider, par _Télépathie_.

Harry, aveuglé, distingue plus de pas qu'il ne peut en compter. Puis il perd vite la notion du temps, du nombre de ceux qui usent de lui, et de tout ce qui n'est pas la voix de Draco qui ne lui épargne aucun détail de ce qu'il vit. Mais même les mots d'insulte finissent par perdre leur sens.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un mot sorte Harry de sa torpeur. Un nom. _Ron_.

_Eh oui, mon petit pote Potty, Ron. Ton meilleur copain. C'est lui qui est en train de te limer le cul en vrai pro. Tu sais qu'il va sûrement te laisser des marques à te serrer les hanches ainsi. Ceci dit, je ne pense pas que l'idée lui déplaise étant donné qu'il a regretté de ne pas pouvoir te fouetter avant de te prendre. Mais je pense qu'il ne faut brûler aucune étape. Après tout nous avons bien le temps. Je lui ai promis qu'il pourrait le faire bientôt et il t'a illico réservé pour la nuit. Je sens que tu vas bien t'amuser avec lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un Weasmoche pourrait goûter ce genre de plaisir. _

_Tu sais qu'il ne reste plus que lui. Les autres ont fini par se lasser, mais ton pote Ronny… Il ne faut pas lui en promettre. Je me demande si je ne vais pas lui dire qui est celui qu'il appelle James. Oui, c'est comme ça que je lui ai dit que tu t'appelais… Tu apprécies ce petit trait d'humour, Potter ?_

— Ron ?

— Malfoy ?

— Ma pute personnelle te plaît ?

— Beaucoup.

— Et si je te dis que tu le connais ?

— Pardon ?

— Retire ton foulard… Harry.

Dis bonjour.

— Bonjour Ron.

Harry a la voix cassée par les cris qu'il a poussés. Et il a du mal à croiser le regard de celui qui a été son meilleur ami. Qu'il n'a pas revu depuis que Hermione... Il avait lu dans les yeux de Ron une telle douleur. Et il avait fui, sachant au fond de lui que son ami ne serait plus jamais le même. Et le retrouver en dominateur pervers occupé à le faire souffrir… Eh bien, il doit expier ses fautes, non ? Ron a été sa victime, il est maintenant son bourreau. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

— Merlin ! Harry !

Le regard de Ron passe de l'un à l'autre, halluciné.

— Mais comment… enfin… toi… Malfoy…

Draco regarde avec délectation l'effet de sa dernière machination.

Quand il avait rencontré Ron dans un club gay, la première fois, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Mais en quelques secondes, tous les avantages qu'il pouvait tirer de la situation lui étaient clairement apparus… Merci Lucius… Un Auror, héros de guerre par-dessus le marché, se commettant avec tout ce que Londres pouvait offrir de pire… Beau chantage en perspective. Puis il avait vu Ron en action et avait changé d'avis. Il avait tranquillement marché vers lui et avait enfoncé sa queue dans la gorge de celui que Ron pilonnait avec rage. Ils avaient échangé un sourire. Oui, il y avait bien mieux que de le faire chanter…

Comme il avait eu raison.

Draco ne sait pas ce qui lui est le plus jouissif à regarder, Harry qui tremble de tous ses membres et dont le regard déborde de honte, de chagrin et de douleur, ou Ron qui prend difficilement conscience de ce qu'il a fait et dont le plaisir se noie dans la culpabilité.

— Alors, Ronny, comment on se sent après avoir pris son pied à torturer son ex-meilleur ami ?

— MALFOY ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE ! _Avada Kedavra_ !

— Ron, NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

* * *

**Alors ?**

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

C'est toujours hard, mais je vous avez prévenus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou c'est moi !**

Désolée pour le retard... mais voilà le dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Et MERCI pour vos reviews :b

Juste un petit rappel et je vous laisse : pour l'histoire qui suit, j'emprunte toujours mes persos à JKR, et c'est toujours pour écrire du yaoi, donc homophobes allez vous faire voir en enfer.

Mais je vous préviens, c'est très très malsain. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vivre une guerre sans être traumatisé, et je suis sûre qu'on ne peut survivre à une guerre sans dommage. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de montrer ici. J'espère que ça vous plaira, mais vous lisez à vos risques et périls.

Je répète : **ATTENTION** cette histoire est **MALSAINE**, nous sommes dans une relation sado-maso. Donc, **ATTENTION**, lisez en connaissance de cause.

La maison refuse les insultes… mais accepte les menaces de mort… Après tout, je suis la déesse aux bazookas, comment refuser à mes lecteurs le plaisir de me menacer à leur tour :b

Les RARs aux anonymes sont en bas de page.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un bourreau en vaut-il un autre ?**

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Une heure qu'il était sur ce banc, devant le Manoir Black… enfin devant là où il apparaitrait… Une heure. Sans arriver à se décider. C'était peut-être trop tôt… Et pourtant, rien qu'à l'idée de retourner à Sainte-Mangouste il avait envie de hurler. Il n'en pouvait plus…

Il en avait assez des regards apitoyés, inquiets, étonnés, révulsés, scrutateurs, ahuris, consternés, troublés, des regards toujours indiscrets, invasifs, insupportables.

D'autant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Le psychomage… les psychomages lui avaient expliqué qu'il n'était pas responsable du comportement de Draco, qu'il avait subi l'équivalent d'un lavage de cerveau, qu'il avait été forcé, qu'il était normal qu'il soit perdu, que rien n'était de sa faute, que c'était la guerre, le traumatisme du survivant, le complexe du héros, le syndrome de Stockholm.

Mais lui savait qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Parce qu'il se rappellait. C'était sans doute le pire. Il se rappellait de ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois où Draco lui avait parlé de la soirée où tout allait basculer. Au début, il n'avait pas fait attention, il avait pensé que c'était juste une insulte de plus, une autre façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'une pute, ce qu'il adorait lui répéter, encore et encore, de différentes façons. Et puis, il avait compris qu'il allait vraiment le faire. Le donner à d'autres. Et il avait béni l'_Imperium_… Seulement, il n'avait pas pu nier le frisson qui l'avait parcouru à cette idée. Surtout qu'il était revenu la fois d'après. Et celle d'après. Car Draco avait longuement parlé de cette soirée avant de la mettre en œuvre. Pour lui expliquer au début qu'il avait prévu de recruter des amateurs de SM dans un club qu'il connaissait. Mais ensuite, Draco avait déclaré que c'était encore trop bon pour la petite pute qu'il était et qu'il ne méritait pas d'être traité avec des égards, que de toute façon ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, qu'il voulait juste être enculé, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il avait trouvé des brutes, montés comme des taureaux, qui allaient l'écarteler, le prendre à la chaîne, comme il le méritait, comme il en avait besoin, comme il en avait envie.

Et il n'avait pu le nier.

Mais comment aurait-il pu le dire ?

Lui, le héros du monde sorcier, le golden boy.

Il avait tellement voulu fuir ce personnage qu'on l'obligeait à jouer, redevenir Harry.

Avec Draco il avait été Harry.

Il n'était pas aimé, il le savait, il ne se leurrait pas, mais il était… il était tout simplement. Draco ne lui demandait rien, jamais, même pas sa volonté puisqu'il la lui prenait grâce au pouvoir de la maison. Il subissait. Il expiait. Il ressentait. Il souffrait. Il se sentait un peu moins coupable. Il trouvait un peu plus supportable d'être vivant.

Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait plus être Harry maintenant. Plus maintenant que le dernier des Black était mort.

Ron n'avait pas été inquiété. Evidemment. Après tout, il était Auror. Personne ne connaissait sa seconde personnalité. Il avait raconté qu'il voulait juste sauver Harry et tout le monde l'avait cru. Après tout, Draco n'était qu'un mangemort et un fils de mangemort, un fils d'assassin et un assassin. Ron avait même réussi à garder Harry en dehors de l'enquête et à l'écart des journalistes. Et Harry lui était reconnaissant pour ça. Mais il avait refusé de le voir. Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Et il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter son regard, pas après que Ron lui ait fait mal, pas après que Ron l'ait entendu lui hurler de ne pas tuer Draco. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, malgré Hermione, malgré la guerre, malgré les morts, Harry avait toujours pensé qu'il reverrait Ron… un jour. Mais maintenant c'était impossible. Le dernier lien avec son ancienne vie était définitivement rompu. Parce que Ron avait tué Draco. Et que Harry avait manqué le tuer pour ça.

Mais cela ne servait à rien de ruminer sur ce banc. Il allait devoir affronter cette maison vide un jour ou l'autre et il fallait que ce soit maintenant. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, il faisait froid et il ne voulait pas retourner à l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne voulait pas y retourner.

Le Manoir apparut. Il entra. Et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par une lueur. Une lueur qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Seul le dernier des Black surbrillait sur l'arbre généaologique et…

Merlin ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Décidemment, le destin avait un sens de l'humour particulier. Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie. Puis, dans le silence brisé de la pièce, il entendit un tourbillon de robes et un pas, son pas approcher, et ce fut un sourire amer aux lèvres qu'il se retourna, pour entendre sa voix doucereuse susurrer :

— J'exige le respect dû à un Black.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors ?**

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Et surtout ce que vous pensez du dernier des Black Tout le monde a trouvé qui c'est ? Mais si, un effort, c'est moi l'auteur, c'est un indice, non ?

C'est hard, mais je vous avez prévenus.

**Harry-Draco-forever! **: Ravie que cela t'ait plu. Voilà la fin. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Alors, je suis bien consciente que c'est atroce comme fic… et comme fin.

Mais c'est comme ça que je voulais l'écrire.

Ceci dit, Dalou28, fan de Severus et inconditionnelle de la happy end, m'a tellement tannée que j'ai décidé de faire une seconde fic, _**Le respect dû à un Black version HPSS**_ qui, si elle commencera de la même façon, finira bien, tout en restant du BDSM puisque c'est l'esprit de la fic.

En attendant, la prochaine fic que je poste sera un HPDM plein de citron mais tout meugnon et rose ;b et c'est juste pour toi Litany.

Je ne promets rien, mais comme j'écris des choses très noires ou de purs délires, je vais essayer d'alterner les deux dans mes posts. Un coup du noir, un coup du délire.

Donc… rendez-vous dans une semaine (c'est pour m'excuser de mon retard ;b) pour un délire ! Et à dans 15 jours pour la version HPSS de cette fic.


End file.
